Révélations
by Mael-kun
Summary: Quand Hermione est obligé de répondre à une interview d'un de ces ancien professeur sur ses relations avec Draco Malfoy après la guerre.


**Voilà mon Os en réponse au défi "Journal à écrire" de Neko Kirei dans "La gazette des bonbons au citrons"**

 **Voilà les contraintes :**

 **Situation (Sur qui / Sur quoi) : Hermione / Procès (hors guerre)**  
 **Point de vue / Par qui / Journal : Subjectif / Lockhart / Sorcière Hebdo**  
 **Genre d'Article : Interview**  
 **Nombre de mots : Environ 450**  
 **A rendre pour : 10 jours (le 10 octobres)**

* * *

 **L'Interview d'Hermione est sur elle et sa relation avec Draco dans le cadre du procès de ce dernier donc je pense que ça passe pour le sujet, après je ne suis pas sûr mais j'espère  
Je l'ai rendu avant la fin du temps (et je suis fière parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris aussi vite)  
L'article fait exactement 450 mots **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Hermione entra dans la salle en soupirant. Ses deux "amis" lui avaient faire accepter une interview pour Sorcière Hebdo et elle ne savait toujours pas comment ils avaient réussi mais elle jura de se venger. Quand elle vit à qui elle était censé répondre elle grimaça.  
Depuis quand Lockhart faisait-il des interview pour Sorcière Hebdo ? Non attendez, depuis quand Lockhart faisait-il quelque chose ? Elle s'assit tout de même en face de son ancien professeur et se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que lire des fiches où les questions apparaissaient, écrites par un ou une autre personne.

Quand elle sortit une heure plus tard elle vit Ron et Harry mort de rire devant la porte

"-Alors ?  
-Alors vous ne devriez plus me forcer à faire ces interview stupides, soupira-t-elle  
-Promis on attendra que ce numéro sorte avant de t'en trouver une autre"

Elle quitta rapidement le bureau du journal et se réfugia chez elle où elle entreprit de se barricader. Ron n'avait qu'à aller dormir chez Harry, elle ne tenait pas à affronter sa colère quand le journal parraîtrait même si elle aurait payer cher pour voir sa tête à ce moment là.

Ça n'avait pas loupé. Le lendemain elle reçut un appel de ses deux amis.

"-Hermione Jean Weasley !  
-Bonjour Ronald Bilius Weasley, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as vu l'article ?  
-La prochaine fois vous réfléchirez plus avant de me faire accepter une de ces foutus interview, bonne journée"

Elle raccrocha  
Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron fulminaient et il y avait de quoi, à cause d'elle ils avaient reçu une vingtaine de lettre de journaux pour des interview et ça ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.

* * *

 **Interview d'Hermione Granger sur le procès de Draco Malfoy ! Des révélations chocs**

 **Bonjour Miss Granger  
** Bonjour

 **Le procès de monsieur Malfoy se déroulera dans moins d'une semaine, serez vous présente ?  
** Bien entendu

 **Pourtant vous n'avez jamais eu des relations très amicales avec monsieur Malfoy  
** Effectivement mes relations avec Draco ne sont pas des relations amicales mais il est accusé d'un crime que je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas commis alors je ne compte pas rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces

 **Vous ne le pensez pas coupable ?  
** En effet

 **Pourtant tout porte à croire qu'il l'est  
** Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas parce ses parents étaient du côté de Voldemort qu'il est une mauvaise personne qui va forcément tuer des innocents !

 **Vous venez de dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne pourtant à l'époque de votre scolarité vous ne vous entendiez pas, c'est exact ?**  
Effectivement

 **Pouvez vous nous parler un peu plus de cette époque**  
Non, je ne souhaite pas revenir sur cette période de ma vie, c'est du passé

 **Revenons-en au procès, pourquoi êtes vous convaincue qu'il est innocent**  
Et bien, au moment d'un grand nombre de meurtres Draco se trouvait chez moi et mon mari.

 **Peut on savoir pourquoi ?**  
Non vous ne le pouvez pas

 **Dans ce cas difficile de vous croire**  
Très bien, très bien. En fait, depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco est peu à peu devenu notre ami, il est différent de ce qu'on pense vous savez. Maintenant que son père n'est plus à ses côtés il peux être lui même, et il a changer. Draco a donc pris l'habitude de venir dîner chez nous deux à trois soirs par semaine. Il ne pouvais donc pas être, à la fois avec nous, et à la fois dehors en train de tuer ces gens.

 **Et bien avouez que cela est inattendu**  
En effet, mais si je me souviens bien ma relation avec Draco n'était pas le centre de l'article

 **En effet. Mais après ces révélations chocs que vous venez de nous faire nous sommes curieux, allez vous témoigner au procès ?**  
Oui. Je serais une bien mauvaise amie si je le laissait alors que je peux prouver son annocence.

 **Savez vous quels seront les autres témois ?**  
J'en connais certains mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Par contre je pense que si vous voulez plus d'informations vous devriez demander à Harry Potter ou à mon mari, Ronald Weasley, ils seront ravis de vous répondre

 **Merci de vos réponse mademoiselle Granger, au revoir**  
Derien, au revoir.


End file.
